Written Words
by Trude
Summary: Response to the latest Stargazer challenge.


Written Words

By Sternbetrachter

Alex/Isabel

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Roswell. Nothing at all.

Summary: Response to the following Stargazer Challenge from the Stargazer Newsletter Crew:

Our Beginning and Ending Writing Challenge is basically where we give you the first and last sentences that must be included in your story. Everything else is up to you, the writer, and we hope that the lines will inspire you to write something even if you don't post it. Well we hope that you post it, so pick up those pens and write, write. Oh as a further incentive, besides a new story, we'll be giving a

Word count: Min. 250

Rating: It's up to you.

Coupling: A/I, but you can include the other couples if you like

Beginning Line That Must Be Included: ""It was times like this that made her wonder what love really was, and if she would ever have the chance to experience it."

Ending Line That Must Be Included: "Love endures. Love makes you hope. Love sometimes bring you pain. I wouldn't change anything at all. I'm just glad to have found it."

Author's Note: I apologize in advance for any grammatical, spelling, etc. mistakes because I wrote this in checks watch 30 minutes and didn't get it beta-read or anything. Oh, I'm not very happy about the title either but I only had half an hour to think up one since I wanted to immediately post this.

i"It was times like this that made her wonder what love really was, and if she would ever have the chance to experience it."/i

Isabel smiled softly as she read the familiar words. She knew exactly what the author had meant with those words. Usually, she herself had had such thoughts after a horrible date where she had wondered if love was maybe just meant for humans and not aliens.

Luckily, Alex had come along and had made her see that aliens could find love too. Sure, it had taken her very long to let him get close and who knew if she'd be here right now if it hadn't been for that horrible car accident Alex had five years ago.

Sitting in Alex's hospital room, waiting the seven days it took him to wake up again, Isabel had realized that life was too short and that she couldn't spend it shying away from things and feelings that scared her and left her vulnerable.

Then and there, Isabel had made the decision that as soon as Alex woke up from his coma again, she'd tell him that she was ready for a relationship, more than ready, if she still wanted her.

Alex had certainly been overwhelmed when Isabel declared her feelings for him ten minutes after he had woken up but he was no idiot and of course told her that yes, he still wanted her and since then, things had progressed quite nicely between the two.

An urgent knocking on the door brought Isabel out of her musings and she looked up to see who it was.

"Isabel? Are you ready?" Tess asked before she stuck her head into the room, grinning when she spotted Isabel. "Great, you are. Then let's go because Alex is surely getting worried."

"Really?" Isabel laughed, "Why, does he think I am going to leave him standing at the altar? No wait, don't answer. It's Alex, of course he thinks that."

Tess laughed along with Isabel. "We better get going before he gets one of his paranoia attacks again and your dad also looks nervous and weepy."

"Alright, let's get this wedding started then." Isabel said as she got up, careful to not harm her expensive wedding gown.

"You look fantastic, Isabel. Alex's jaw will drop to the floor and remain there for the rest of the week." Tess smiled sincerely at her tall friend. Then her eyes fell on the book Isabel had been reading earlier. "Oh for God's sake, don't tell me you've been reading that again!"

"What?" Isabel asked innocently. "It's a great story."

"I know it's a great story, I mean, I wrote it after all." Tess said with a shake of her head as she walked into the room and picked the book up, "But seriously Iz, no matter how good it is, there's no reason for you to read it every week."

"I don't read it every week!" Isabel protested. "Just … every now and then … and not the whole book … various passages only."

"Only, huh?" Tess mocked, before adding with a grin. "You have issues, Whitman."

Isabel grinned too at that. "I like the sound of that."

"Well, you better get used to it … because you really have issues." Tess smirked. "And now go, your father wanted to talk to you before you walk down the aisle. I'll be there in a moment."

Watching Isabel leave with a soft smile on her lips, Tess looked down at the book she wrote two years ago, skimming through the pages.

"Damn, I'm good!" She grinned satisfied as she read the last sentences of her first novel.

i"Love endures. Love makes you hope. Love sometimes bring you pain. I wouldn't change anything at all. I'm just glad to have found it."/i

The End.


End file.
